


Love Notes

by queenofavalon3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Merlin (Merlin), M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), The wholesome friendship between the knights and Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofavalon3/pseuds/queenofavalon3
Summary: Arthur has a lifechanging discovery at the local corner shop.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cards I found at Walgreens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur just wanted to buy some groceries.

The cartoon almond had a grin slapped across its illustrated shell. The almond’s painted eyes unnerved Arthur, causing him to move down the aisle. Soy Milk. Coconut Milk. Hemp Milk. Quinoa Milk. Oat Milk. Rice Milk. Pea...Milk? What the hell was pea milk? Sure, he had eaten mushy peas before and quite liked the meal. Specifically, he liked the way Merlin made them. In fact, he was an excellent cook; it was another perk on the long list of benefits of having Merlin as a flatmate. Arthur imagined pouring squashed peas into his tea. The image caused his nose to wrinkle. All he wanted was bloody milk! At last, Arthur received his prayers and finally located the milk. Reaching for two percent he hesitated when he caught sight of the one percent milk on the shelf above. Was one percent healthier? Did two percent have more nutrition? Did it even matter? Arthur grumbled at himself for wasting so much time on what was supposed to be a simple errand.

Arthur placed the carton in his basket and made his way to the checkout. The cashier shouted for the next customer in line to step forward. "You’re the Voice" by John Farnham blared from his left pocket. A smile crept onto Arthur’s face. On a fuzzy night of drinking and embarrassing karaoke, Merlin changed his ringtone. This song, in particular, was the one they belted out together. It had become a sort of tradition each time they went to a pub. Tipsy or completely wasted, the pair never failed to serenade their hammered audience with Mr. Farnham’s lyrics. 

“Alright mate?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you're still at the shop could you pick a happy birthday card for Leon? His party is tomorrow."

“No problem. See you at home.”

Arthur proceeded to the card section. Extravagant pop-ups with musical recordings and cheap fifty-cent cards laid in an array. His eyes danced across the various genres freezing on Anniversary. A slight sting prodded at Arthur’s chest. He had never been with someone long enough to celebrate one. It wasn’t that Arthur had commitment issues he just hadn’t found anyone worth being committed to. Arthur had a loose string of lovers and a couple had whispered the I love you words waiting for him to respond. He never did. No more than a few months would go by before they would walk out the door. Several left sobbing, others with furious screams, and some with pity in their gazes. Come to think of it Merlin was the only person he had lived with for an extended period. Two years since Merlin gave a clumsy tour around their new flat. Arthur barely caught the fool when he toppled over the unassembled IKEA furniture. Merlin’s eyes twinkled, keeping contact with Arthur’s. “My hero,” Merlin's breath tickled Arthur’s ear before he steadied himself. Arthur blushed at the memory. Despite Merlin’s occasional defeat with the basics of walking, no person was better to share a home with. Or a better friend. 

Aimlessly, he chose a few random cards.

Elaborate stitching decorated the card's surface. Memories of throw pillows with a similar design came to mind. Arthur chuckled. Merlin had an unexplained embroidery phase. On his birthday Merlin gave Arthur a pillow that read “To rest your (dollop) head.” It had been on his bed since that day. Arthur opened the card -

“When two people are destined to be it’s obvious. It shows in the tenderness and respect between them and in the smiles they share. It shows in the way they support each other's dreams and bring out the very best in one another.” Arthur smiled at the last line. During college, he was a tad spoiled. Or to quote Merlin he was “an arrogant prat who didn’t respect or care about anything except for his royal ass.” After the initial week of despising each other, they had become close friends. Arthur matured into a thoughtful and dare he say, wise adult. He always tried to improve himself to become a better person for Merlin.

Entwined hands covered the next card. Arthur traced the fingers longing for someone to hold him like that sweet, soft, loving. “As partners, we share a bond… Of memories, Of little moments, Of Love. And on our anniversary I want you to know - you matter to me. You always will.” Arthur marched into his father’s office. The words hurled from his mouth. Three words and Arthur was disowned, kicked out, and effectively erased from all Pendragon association. They had been the most difficult months of Arthur's life after he came out. Yet, Merlin had been by his side the entire time. “Arthur, listen to me. I am going to be right here, next to you. I always will.”

The final card had two dragons soaring across the page. Against the scarlet, the golden lettering swirled and shimmered. Tentatively he opened the note revealing a similar stunning design.

“We belong together. Always have. Our hearts found each other, and it’s as if they said “Yeah this is the one. The forever one." And the thing about hearts is, they see a lifetime in a moment,” Arthur’s heart rate sped up. “Because for me, every day that we’re together, every day our hearts hold on to each other, is a better day than the one before. I love you. Happy Anniversary, to the man I love.”

To The Man I Love.

To The Man I Love.

To The Man I Love.

The phrase replayed in his mind. It yelled and whispered. Pots and pans banged in his head trying to grab his attention. The words rustled in the breeze brushing against his ears. The words seared themselves onto his brain and etched themselves into his bones.

Lyrics from the shop’s background music trickled through. “I was born to love you, With every single beat of my heart,” Arthur’s head shot up, his pupils widened. Realization slammed into him. “Yeah, I was born to love you, Every single day of my life.”

To The Man I Love… every single day… I always will… anniversary… Merlin.

Arthur loved Merlin. It was as simple as that. “I love Merlin,” Arthur muttered. The words rolled off the tip of his tongue as if he was born to say them. 

"I LOVE MERLIN!” His voice echoed across the aisles. Everyone stared at him and even the music seemed to pause. Arthur awkwardly coughed and sprinted out of the store. (Forgetting Leon's card and the stupid milk in the basket). Oh well, they didn't matter. Merlin mattered.

He raced to his flat reasonably running more than a few red lights along his way. Arthur's leg kept bouncing almost as eager as him to sweep Merlin into his arms and taste his lips. They would hold hands and go on dates like… picnics! Yeah, picnics would be perfect. They could roll down hills giggling on their way down and falling atop of each other. Arthur would brush a leaf out of Merlin’s hair and stare into those breathtaking cerulean eyes. He would tug on Merlin's shirt to bring him closer so that he could feel Merlin's breath on his jawline. “Arthur...”

“Arthur? Arthur!”

Arthur hadn’t realized he had walked into their flat. Merlin cocked his head to the side, his brows creased in concern. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Merlin! I have-”

“Where're the groceries?” 

“The groceries… wait, what? Oh, those groceries.” Arthur glanced behind him as if they were hiding. To no one’s surprise, his hands remained empty.

“Yes well, I forgot them at the store.”

“Er… Are you feeling well Arthur?’ Merlin asked the worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah anyway, I have something to tell you.”

Merlin grinned. Arthur swallowed. Did he already know?

“I actually have something to tell you too.”

This was it. Arthur fumbled with his mother's ring, anticipating. 

“I have a date.”

“I love y- Wait, a date?”

Merlin bobbed his head. “Yeah with a guy called Gwaine. Oh, Arthur, he’s wonderful. Charming, witty, and I swear has the most luscious locks I have ever laid eyes on.”

Arthur noticed Merlin's slicked-back hair that highlighted his cheekbones. He was wearing a fitted navy blue button-down that neatly tucked into dark jeans. (They should've been illegal for contouring every curve of Merlin's hip and arse.) Arthur licked his lips which had inexplicably gone dry.

“That’s well I mean…” Merlin's face scrunched up in confusion and his eyes were searching his own. Arthur couldn’t do this. He looked so thrilled. He’d been silent for too long. “Great! Really, I’m happy for you mate. Well, you wouldn’t want to keep your hot date waiting.”

Merlin checked the time on his phone. “Shit, you're right. Thanks, Arthur. What in the world would I do without you?” The door clicked softly behind him.

Arthur stood in the middle of their living room, frozen. Finally, he shuffled into his room and snatched a pen. His grip tightened on the pen almost denting the table underneath the post it.

3/2/20

I loved and I loved and I lost you.

Arthur threw the note into an empty shoebox, shutting the lid on top. He swore to tell Merlin that he loved him every day. On pieces of paper that he wouldn’t send. Notes that would stay unseen, unanswered, unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> "I Was Born To Love You" by Queen  
> "Hurts like Hell" by Fleurie
> 
> Check out this Merthur playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2V9GkRAr0atkJCYOkhcmZ8?si=We99KFgWRC6P5qb-oquf-A by @merlinemrys (Tumblr) it totally slaps :)


End file.
